


D. I. T. I. I. L.

by PomieR



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bodyguard, Bodyguard Romance, Celebrities, Enemies to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Man Hater, Multi, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PomieR/pseuds/PomieR
Summary: Hoshi is a superstar with a not so innocent reputation. His life was at risk when someone planted a bomb in his dressing room at an awards night. That is why his bestfriend, Wonwoo, got him a man-hater bodyguard named Woozi.(Inspired by the movie: The Bodyguard)





	1. A. P. S.

“And the artist of the year award goes to…” It was already the last award of the night. The event started 2 hours ago and everyone is already exhausted considering the fact that they all performed for the awards night.

“Hoshi! Congratulations!” Hoshi then stood up after hearing his name and made his way through the other artists that were also present that night. Everyone stood up and clapped for him. As he reached the mic in the middle of the stage, carrying a bouquet and the award in his hand he thanked all of the people that helped him get the award that he was holding.

“And last but not the least, My Cubs!” he shouted as his fans cheered for him.

“I wouldn't have done it without your help. Thank you for sticking with me through scandals and wins! Thank You!” the stadium was filled with laughs and cheers for Hoshi as he descended down the stage with winks and flying kisses for his fans.

As he said, Hoshi was not the typical idol for everyone. He does what he wants to do and does not care about his image. He is far from what everyone perceives as perfect. All he cares about is his passion for music. He may be a bit stubborn and reckless but when it comes to his music, contrary to his image, everything should be perfect.

“Great job, Hosh!” His manager, Wonwoo, greeted him at the backstage. He hugged his best friend and thanked him. The others who were also there greeted him.

Even though Hoshi's reputation is not all good, a lot of people love him. People see him as someone that they can relate to, someone that is real and is not afraid to show what he truly is just because of people's opinions. He is Him and no one can change him.

“Wait for me at the dressing room, I have to talk to the staffs about the ending meant.” He just nodded and continued walking to his dressing room while Wonwoo was left with the other staff.

When Hoshi was about to enter the room, an explosion was heard inside that caused the door to hit him and crash his body between the wall. Everything went black to him and the last thing he heard is the alarm that went on.

\---

Hoshi opened his eyes and saw an unfamiliar room. It's already the morning and damn does his head hurts. Hangover, he thought as if it's the most normal thing in the morning. The first thing that he wanted to do was to get dressed and leave the human that was supposedly beside him but as soon as he tried moving his arms and felt the pain, the flashback of the explosion ran through his head.

“Fvck, thank god you're awake” He saw Wonwoo stood up from the couch at the side of his hospital room and hugged him.

“What the hell happened?” Hoshi asked while trying to move his right arm that has a cast on. He tried to sit but the pain in his head stopped him.

“Don't move yet” Wonwoo then pushed the button at the side of Hoshi's bed to alarm the nurses that his best friend is already awake.

“Someone planted a bomb on your dressing room,” Wonwoo said, his face dark and tired. Hoshi knew that his best friend did not sleep probably as long as he's been knocked down.

“How long have I been here?” Hoshi asked while closing his eyes tight hoping that it will help ease his headache.

“2 days”

“fvckng hell”

“Yeah, the police are still investigating who did this, but I already have someone in mind,” Wonwoo said rubbing his temples.

“Did you even sleep?” Hoshi asked annoyed at how his best friend takes care of him but not himself.

“of course… no, I can't stop thinking about what happened.” Wonwoo sighed and finally sat down on the chair beside Hoshi's bed.

“I know you are worried but you should also take care of yourself Won”

“Soonyoung, remember those letters that you receive almost everywhere we go?”

“yeah?”

“And even though absolutely no one knew where you were going to stay for your tour, it was always there.”

“I thought that was just from fans, Won”

“No, I remembered those letters and asked the police to look at the CCTV, turns out those letters came from the same person.” Soonyoung felt goosebumps on his body.

“but I also received those when I was in Japan and Thailand.” Soonyoung trailed off.

Wonwoo just nodded and sighed. He ran his hands through his hair and faced Soonyoung

“The police suspects that he is a stalker and that he's the one who planted the bomb.”

Soonyoung knitted his brows, unsure if what his best friend said makes sense.

“But he is a fan of mine, right? If he is a fan then he would not hurt me. Why would he plant a bomb on my dressing room?”

“I also said that to the police but they said that they'll just look into it and tell us if there is something that they'll find”

The nurses and the familiar Doctor came, they checked Soonyoung and Wonwoo walked outside the room to take a phone call.

“Hey Doc, how am I?” Soonyoung asked the Doctor casually, almost rude.

“You seem fine, besides the broken arm and some bruises, nothing else is a problem” the Doctor replied casually too. Soonyoung smiled and was about to aim a high-five when remembered the cast in his arms.

“You are a pain in the ass, Soonyoung. Have you seen Wonwoo?” Mingyu, his Doctor asked. Worried for his best friend. They were classmates in college before Soonyoung dropped out to pursue his passion.

“What? it's not like I wanted this to happen, Mingyu. Someone just thought that killing me was fun and decided to plant a bomb on my dressing room.” He said a little bit irritated.

“I know, just. tell him to rest. He won't listen to me. “ the Doctor sighed and looked at the man that entered the room.

Wonwoo came into the room with a guy next to him. The guy was wearing a black suit but his muscles were still visible through the layers of his clothes. His brown eyes are piercing with his hair cleanly gelled at the side. He was not tall but his aura screams dominant as he entered the room.

“Soonyoung, this is Woozi, your bodyguard starting today.” Soonyoung looked at the compact man and he swears he saw disgust in his eyes.

 

 ---

 

“Seriously, Won? A bodyguard? What am I the president?” Soonyoung asked his best friend, eyeing the man standing by the door of his hospital room.

“You can't argue me on this Soon, it's for your own protection,” Wonwoo answered, still busy doing something on his phone.

“I know, but isn't this a bit over the top? I mean having security around is already enough, but having my own personal bodyguard that will follow me everywhere is just too much” He said whining at his best friend. Wonwoo acted like he did not hear what Soonyoung said and answered the call he was getting.

Soonyoung sighed and closed his eyes. He is still irritated at how the bodyguard looked at him a while ago and it hurt his ego. He did not care about the gossips about him but somehow, one look from the guy sparked something inside him. He does not know what it is but Soonyoung hates the foreign feeling.

\---

“Are you sure you can do this?” Wonwoo asked, worried. It has already been a week since he got out of the hospital and he is already standing at the backstage, ready to start the concert.

“I'm already here, Won. They already bought their tickets and I can't disappoint them just because of a broken arm.” Soonyoung said confidently, not minding the stare from the back of his head. The guy who's staring at him came just a week and a half ago but Soonyoung hates everything about him already.

“What? are you going to dance with me on stage?” Soonyoung asked irritated when he saw the guy still following him through the stairs. The guy just looked at him and Soonyoung groaned in frustration. His bodyguard is really getting on his nerves.

\---

“I swear to God, Won. That guy is going to be the death of me.” Soonyoung said, complaining. The concert has already ended and they are in the parking lot inside Soonyoung’s car.

“I'm sure I hired him to stop others from doing that,” Wonwoo said, not minding the tantrums from his best friend.

“He's so-- ughhhhh,” He said, frustrated. He can't add any complaints because literally, all Woozi does is walk, stand and stare at him or around him the whole time.

“Soon, he's just doing his job. Do you know that he's the top of their agency? He has a really nice resume that's why I picked him.”

“I don't care, Won. I hate him,” he said pouting. Wonwoo just laughed at him and the engine of the car started when the guy that they were talking about is done checking if the car is safe.

“I cleared your schedule for one week so you can have complete rest. The cast on your arm will be removed tomorrow so we need to go to the hospital. After that, you're free.”

\---

“text me if you need anything, okay? And don't move your arm too much! I'll let you go out of your condo but don't go too far okay?” Wonwoo reminded Soonyoung as he was about to get out of the door.

“that's the fourth time, Won.”

“Anyway, drink your meds and don't drink any alcohol, okay?” Soonyoung continued nodding his head while pushing his best friend/manager.

“Yeah, love you, bye!” Soonyoung closed the door and he finally felt the silence, at least from his best friend. He went inside his room and started looking for clothes. He missed the club and he thinks that this is the perfect time to go there. After wearing a black button-up shirt with some black pants that hugged his body, Soonyoung went out of his room and saw the man that was eyeing him.

“You don't have to follow me anymore, don't worry I won't tell Wonwoo that. You can go out and do whatever you want, “ Woozi just furrowed his brows, looking like he did not understand what he said. Soonyoung continued walking through the door and into the parking lot at the basement of his condo.

“I told you not to follow me anymore!” He said frustrated.

“I can't do that. It's my job to watch over you.” Soonyoung did not expect a response from the guy since he hasn't talked to him ever since.

“Oh so you can talk” and again, Woozi did not reply. Soonyoung just rolled his eyes and sat at the back seat of his car.

“Where are we going, ” Soonyoung was not sure if it was a question or a statement but he answered anyway

“The Diamond”

“Wonwoo told you not to drink any alcohol”

“I'm not going there to drink. I'm meeting my friends” he lied. He took a mental note to text Jeonghan and Seungkwan on the way to the bar.

“There are too many people there, it will be dangerous”

“Ughhh!!! just turn on that fvcking engine and drive! It's your fvcking job to make sure I'm safe everywhere I go so don't stop me from going to places that I want to go!” Soonyoung thought that he can't get any more frustrated than he is now. He saw the jaw of his bodyguard tense but he could not care any less. There is just so much that is happening right now and even though he doesn't show it, he does care about everything.

Soonyoung calmed a bit when he heard the car engine start. It was a silent drive and besides, neither of them wanted the presence of the other.

\---

“You look like shit” Seungkwan greeted him when he arrived at the VIP table.

“Good to see you too,” He said weakly, he has not even started drinking but he's already getting dizzy.

“You still look good, Soon,” Jeonghan said, a little worried.

“How are you? Are you sure you're allowed to go here already?” Jeonghan continued.

“Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed a little air to breathe, ” he smiled at his hyung and grabbed the drink that was in front of him. He made sure that Woozi was not looking when he downed the drink.

“Who is HE?” Seungkwan asked, checking out the man that is standing at the side of their couch.

“Woozi, my bodyguard.”

“So Wonwoo was not kidding when he told me that he got you a baby sitter huh? He's hot” Seungkwan whispered the last sentence and Soonyoung's eyes almost rolled out of his head.

“Take him if you want. That is if he'll talk to you. That man is a rock, ”

“Yes, he is,” Seungkwan said eyeing Woozi's muscles.

“You're disgusting,” Soonyoung said rubbing his temples. He drank another glass and stood up

“Where are you going?”

“Dance floor” he shrugged and made his way to the center of the dance floor. The Diamond is an exclusive club and not just anyone can get in that's why even though Soonyoung is famous, no one is going near him, especially when his bodyguard is beside him.

Woozi, on the other hand, is getting their attention. Everyone is swaying their bodies to the music but he is the only one that is standing still in the middle of the dance floor.

Soonyoung, with the influence of alcohol, started wrapping his hands to an unknown guy. They danced, bodies rubbing with each other. He swayed his hips skillfully by the beat of the loud music. The guy started touching him in places and Soonyoung let him. The guy squeezed his ass and the next thing he saw is the guy sitting on the floor with a broken nose. Woozi carried him on his shoulders and he tried hard to get free but Woozi is too strong. Soonyoung punched Woozi's back and the latter did not even flinch.

“Ughhh! I hate you so fvcking much!!!” He said before passing out.


	2. Y. S. A.

Woozi went straight to the car, carrying the passed out Soonyoung. He already worked with a lot of people and Soonyoung is absolutely not like any other clients and he did not mean it as a compliment.

He knows who Soonyoung is, he's the typical famous brat that does not care about anything but himself. He heard all the rumors about him and he can't help but hate the latter's guts. He laid him down at the back of the car and went to the driver's seat.

He decided to go to the hospital since he smelled the alcohol inside the car and he's pretty damn sure that it did not come from him.

Soonyoung gives him a different kind of headache and he's not sure himself why this guy ticks him off so much. Maybe because just like any other man, Soonyoung does not take anything seriously, even other people's feelings. He knows that stereotyping men is not right because he is a man himself, but you can't blame him since he grew up seeing his Dad cheating while his mom cried every night beside him. Pretty damn ironic when he realized that he himself is attracted to guys and not the other gender.

After they arrived at the hospital, he called Wonwoo and told him what happened. He heard Wonwoo sigh and told him that he'll be there as fast as he could.

He went back inside Soonyoung's room and rolled his eyes when he saw the cast that was back on the other's arm. Apparently, Soonyoung broke his arm again while punching woozi at the back.

Woozi went closer to the bed and watched Soonyoung sleep peacefully and he cannot deny the fact that Soonyoung is indeed gorgeous. His 10:10 eyes were perfect for his round and soft cheeks. His lips red and plum and the desire to press it against his was not left unnoticed. He almost slapped himself to reality when he heard the other speak.

“I'm sorry, I'm really sorry” He heard Soonyoung say, eyes still closed.

_is he sleep talking?_ he asked himself. He leaned in closer to hear what the other is saying.

“I'm sorry, I don't want to disappoint you, I did not want to hurt you, I'm sorry,” Soonyoung said repeatedly with knitted brows and a tear escaping his eyes.

All he sees in Soonyoung is arrogance and selfishness but now, seeing him like that, he only saw fear, sadness, and how weak the man in front of him really is. He was about to wipe the tears when Wonwoo went inside the room.

“What happened?” Wonwoo asked when he saw his best friend, crying in his sleep.

“I think he's having a bad dream” he answered awkwardly. He did nothing, but getting caught at that moment made him feel like it's his fault. He stepped backward and looked at how Wonwoo calms his best friend down.

“Shhh, you're good, you're good Soon. He's not here, he can't hurt you okay? I'm here.” Wonwoo said repeatedly while hugging Soonyoung that is now awake. He cried in his best friends arms and Woozi decided that it's time for him to step out.

He hates Soonyoung and everything about him but why does his heart hurt when he saw him helpless and weak? He sighed, ran his hand through his hair and stood there with a heavy feeling that he cannot seem to point out.

\---

The next day, Woozi seemed warmer than usual. Instead of staying outside the room, he is now standing inside as he kept staring at the man with the cast on. He is confused with something and he wanted to find out what it is. And even though he does not admit it himself, he sees Soonyoung much more adorable than before.

Soonyoung, on the other hand, felt uncomfortable. He can't help but notice the stare that the guy he hates is giving him. It makes him feel things in his stomach and he is convincing himself that it's some sort of barf that is wanting to go out because of the presence of the other. He scrunched his nose and sighed, hoping to lessen the uncomfortable feeling and he heard the other cough. Woozi went out of the room quickly and fanned himself outside. _Why is that brat irritatingly adorable?_ he asked himself, not sure if those two words should be next to each other.

_What is wrong with him?_ Soonyoung asked himself inside the room. He just rolled his eyes and ignored the emptiness that he felt when the guy he hates decided to stay outside.  
\---

It's already Wednesday and Soonyoung only has 4 days left in his 1-week rest. He is now sitting at the couch of his apartment, watching Netflix while eating the popcorn that his bodyguard made.

He is still not used to the sudden change of Woozi. He speaks to him now and he also helps him do things especially now that he still has the cast on his right arm. Soonyoung wanted to believe that he and Woozi has a rather friendly relationship now if that is what its called.

Soonyoung pouted when he failed to reach the remote control of the Television and sighed. He really hates this hard stupid thing on his arm. Being the dancer that he is, Soonyoung can't stay still even for a minute. Woozi, who was standing at the door, came closer and gave Soonyoung the remote control. Soonyoung just smiled and said thank you in the most awkward way possible.

_Why the hell are you like this Soonyoung?_ he asked himself. Soonyoung thanked whoever rang the bell of his apartment for getting Woozi's attention. He can't afford the latter to see the color of his cheeks.

Woozi looked at the peephole and opened the door when he saw no one outside. He first scanned the hallway of the floor, reminding Soonyoung not to open the door if anyone rings the bell again and locked the door behind him. Soonyoung did not want Woozi to leave him there. He even wanted to be as close to him as possible but he can't do that. Of course, he can't.

Soonyoung turned off the television and his sight did not leave the door of his apartment.

After making sure that no one was around, Woozi called the security of the building to ask if anyone might have gone to their floor, he asked them to check the CCTV and when he came back, he saw a medium-sized box near the front door of Soonyoung's apartment. He immediately went inside the apartment to carry Soonyoung to the rooftop of the apartment building.

“Why? What is happening?” Soonyoung asked, fear visible in his tone.

“Nothing, just close your eyes and trust me,” Woozi said and Soonyoung complied. Woozi put his left hand around his neck and he carried Soonyoung swiftly. Soonyoung is taller than him but Woozi carried him easily. He heard Woozi say a few codes and he heard someone reply to him.

“Yes sir”

Woozi scanned the area first before putting down Soonyoung gently. He locked the rooftop door and talked again in his earpiece.

Soonyoung stood there, dumbfounded. He does not know what is happening and he is scared. He sat down and hugged his knees. His legs are shaking and his breath is starting to quicken.

_Fvck not now please,_ he thought while closing his eyes tight. He tried to stable his breathing but he cannot think of anything but the face of the man that abused him when he was still a kid. Woozi saw Soonyoung and he immediately went near him.

“Why? What's wrong?” Woozi asked full of worries in his voice.

Soonyoung shook his head as a response since he can't find the strength to talk. Woozi was shocked when the other hugged him. He was already crying at his shoulder and Woozi was hesitant to rub the back of Soonyoung but he ended up doing it anyway.

“Shhhh, no one can hurt you. I'm here, you're safe. I'm not going to leave you.” Woozi said as softly as he can and he felt the other’s breath slow down.

\----

“Call me if you have any updates about this,” Woozi said before closing the door. They are now back in the apartment and Soonyoung is peacefully sleeping in his room. He passed out in Woozi's arm at the rooftop and Woozi carried him back down when the security made sure that the box is not a bomb or anything that can cause Soonyoung harm.

Woozi already called Wonwoo and told him everything that happened. He assured him that everything is fine now and that he should not worry anymore. Wonwoo wanted to go at Soonyoung’s apartment immediately but he is out of town now and he cannot leave until tomorrow.

“Please take care of him for now. I know that your job is to only keep him safe physically but he needs more than that. Please, please, take care of him.” Wonwoo sounded really worried and Woozi cannot do anything but to assure the latter.

“Don't worry, I will.”

He went inside Soonyoung's room to check him. He saw drops of sweat travel in the latter's forehead and his suspicion was right when he touched it.

Woozi went to the bathroom to get a damp towel. When he came back, he saw Soonyoung sitting on his bed.

“You should rest, you have a fever,” Woozi said and fixed the pillow so Soonyoung can be comfortable. Soonyoung lied in the bed and stared at the man in front of him. He placed the damp towel in Soonyoung’s forehead and fixed the blanket of the latter.

“Why?” Woozi asked when he felt the stare that Soonyoung was giving him. He did not want to sound irritated or anything similar to that. He actually enjoyed the attention especially when the look Soonyoung’s giving him is a soft one and not the usual glare.

“Thank you,” Soonyoung said, almost a whisper.

“I was just doing my job,” Woozi said, shrugging off the comfortable yet new atmosphere that he is feeling.

“Is staying here with me and taking care of me a part of it too?” Soonyoung asked softly, a hint of teasing in his voice.

Woozi averted his eyes at the corner of Soonyoung's room. He doesn't know why but he felt... shy.

Woozi almost grabbed Soonyoung's hand as a reflex when the other cupped his face and turn it to face him.

“Is it too much to ask you one more favor?” Soonyoung asked nothing but softness can be seen in his eyes.

“What is it?” Woozi slapped himself mentally when he almost stuttered. He hates how Soonyoung affects him but he can't deny that he likes what the other is doing.

“Can you sleep with me?” Woozi's sharp eyes widened and he knows he should say no but it's already too late when the opposite came out of his mouth.

“Okay”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Kudos and Comments are much appreciated ♡ 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> -Pom


	3. S.S.N.

Soonyoung woke up when he felt something move beside him. Not like the last time, he was sure where he is. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful man beside him. His hair a little messy, the length of his eyelashes are just perfect for his eyes that are almost similar to his. His adorable button nose and his pink lips that is slightly open. He can't believe how this adorable man is the one that's protecting him. He moved the little hairs that were covering his beautiful view and stared at it, almost memorizing his features.

“So it wasn't barf after all, ” He told himself and smiled before closing his eyes again.

\--

“Good morning” Soonyoung smiled and Woozi did too. He pulled Soonyoung closer to him and buried his head in the other’s neck.

“Good morning to you too” Woozi was not sure with what is happening between the two of them but he cannot care less. He had not felt this comfortable with someone and he is happy that Soonyoung is the one he is comfortable with.

“Hey” he heard Soonyoung call him and he just hummed as a response.

“I uhm, think- I like you” Soonyoung confessed with eyes closed tightly. He heard Woozi chuckle and the other punched him lightly in the arm.

“I literally just confessed to you and you just, what? Laughed?” Soonyoung said, trying hard to sound annoyed but who is he kidding. How the hell can he feel annoyed when he can literally feel Woozi's breath on his neck.

“Do you even know how adorable you are?” Woozi asked, head still buried in Soonyoung's neck.

“I've heard that quite a lot” and Woozi laughed. He was sure Soonyoung said that with a smirk and he cannot help but pull the other closer.

They stayed like that for what feels like a day before getting up when they both agreed to eat first.

\----

Woozi went to the kitchen while Soonyoung was still in the bathroom. He decided to cook breakfast for the two of them. Even himself is amazed at how one night changed his feelings towards Soonyoung. Don't get them wrong, nothing happened between the two of them, turns out Soonyoung just wanted Woozi to sleep beside him and nothing more. Woozi shrugged off the disappointment in him while remembering how Soonyoung explained it while blushing so hard.

When he was done cooking, Soonyoung came out of his bedroom with wet hair. He saw Soonyoung tilt his head when he saw him preparing the table for both of them.

“Brunch?” Woozi asked, and he saw Soonyoung blush. He really loves seeing that white fluffy cheeks turn red because of him.

Soonyoung just nodded and went closer to him. They sat facing each other as they started eating. Soonyoung struggled since the cast is still there, he can't do anything but to use his left arm and it was not left unnoticed by the other.

“Here,” Woozi said, aiming the spoon at Soonyoung's mouth. Soonyoung pouted and opened his mouth.

“Does this mean you like me too?” Soonyoung asked while chewing the food that Woozi feed him. Woozi just smiled at him and he earned a glare from the other.

“I'm too famous to be dumped, ” Soonyoung said, pouting. Woozi laughed and Soonyoung cannot believe how beautiful his laugh was.

‘Soonyoung he literally just laughed, what the hell are you blushing about?” he scolded himself mentally and covered his face with his right arm. At least the stupid cast became a little bit useful.

\---

It's Monday and Soonyoung is in the rehearsal studio of their company. The cast is not in his arm anymore and he can't believe that he actually felt sad when the doctor removed it because it means there is no spoon-feeding-Woozi anymore.

He is currently getting ready for the 2nd day of his concert that will happen tomorrow.

“Hey, it's already 11 pm, we should go home,” Woozi said. Soonyoung smiled and just looked at the man that is standing at the door of the studio.

“We?” Soonyoung said bubbly and skipped his way to Woozi.

“Your eyes are gone, ” Woozi said, teasing. He did not want Soonyoung to tease him with his slip of the tongue.

“Cause it's all on you, Jihoonie~” Ever since Jihoon told him what his real name is, Soonyoung loves calling him that. Jihoon just shook his head and went to Soonyoung's bag to fix it.

“You have to be in the stadium at 6 am, Soonyoung. You need to rest” Jihoon said while fixing Soonyoung's stuff and handed him the towel. Soonyoung has been practicing since early in the morning and even though Jihoon adores the other’s passion, he did not want Soonyoung to overwork himself.

“Is my Jihoonie concerned?” Soonyoung said while leaning closer to him. Jihoon faced him and they were just inches apart.

“Yes, I am, ” Jihoon said looking at his eyes and this time, Soonyoung was the one to step back.

Jihoon shook his head, carried Soonyoung's bag as they went to the parking lot hand in hand.

 ---

“in 3, 2, 1, Go!” The crowd started screaming as Soonyoung went up to the stage. The show just started but the crowd is already getting wild. Soonyoung started singing and the crowd sang with him. Jihoon was at the backstage, giving him all of his attention. It's amazing how divine Soonyoung looked while he is on the stage. His body moves with the beat and his voice is just magic.

Soonyoung looks so different when he is on stage, he's not like the Soonyoung that would always pout and blush when he is with him. It's like he is a whole different person.

“Hoshi was born for this, don't you think?” Jihoon heard someone say beside him. Jihoon just nodded and continued watching Soonyoung in the monitor.

“And he looks really happy when he is out there.”

“He does” Jihoon replied, trying not to sound annoyed because of the man that is talking to him when he wanted to concentrate on Soonyoung.

“I'm Wonho by the way, the CEO of HS Entertainment.” This time, Jihoon looked at the man that was talking. He shook the CEO's hand and greeted him.

“I remember when I signed him in my company. He was almost begging for me to listen to his music.” Wonho said while looking at the monitor.

“He was so lost and all that's giving him light is his passion for music.” He continued. Jihoon imagined how Soonyoung was before he met him and his heart ached.

“You are Woozi, right? Hoshi's bodyguard?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You care for him, don't you?” Wonho asked him and Jihoon was thankful that it was dark in there because he can't let the CEO see his blushing cheeks.

“That's my job sir.”

“The look you gave him says otherwise,” Wonho said and Jihoon tried to hide the shock in his face.

“Here, ” the CEO gave him an envelope

“If you really care for him, you'll know what to do,” Wonho said and tapped Jihoon on the shoulder before walking away.

Jihoon opened the envelope with knitted brows and his eyes widened when he saw the photo that was inside. It was Soonyoung and him, holding hands at the parking lot.

“Hey! What's with the face?” Soonyoung said while catching his breath. He just got down the stage and he was about to change his outfit. Jihoon was fast enough to hide the envelope before Soonyoung could see it.

“Nothing, you should hurry up,” Jihoon said casually and Soonyoung just nodded and walked to his dressing room.  
\-----  
“Thank you, everyone! Good night!! I love you all!” Soonyoung greeted them one last time before going down the stage. He immediately looked for Jihoon but he was confused when he did not see him there.

“Congrats, Soon!” Wonwoo said and hugged him.

“Thank you!” Soonyoung said while still looking for Jihoon.

“By the way, I need to tell you something, I know that you hated it when I got you a bodyguard”

“Uhuh, ” Soonyoung said, not really understanding what his best friend said.

“It's not like I wanted to do it, I mean I had no choice so please don't hate me,” Wonwoo said and a sudden realization came to Soonyoung

“You did not, ” He said, warning.

“Yeah, Wonho kind of got you another one, ” Wonwoo said and he was more than relieved at what the other said. He thought Wonwoo already fired Jihoon but thankfully he did not.

“So where's Woozi?” Soonyoung asked and walked to his dressing room.

“He's orienting the other guy, ” Wonwoo said and Soonyoung just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might only be 2-3 chapters left before this ends. Thank you so much for reading my first ever AU here! Leave Kudos and Comments so me can have the will to update this faster hehe. THANK YOU AGAIN!!!
> 
> \--POM--


	4. M.O.O.S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is my first time to try writing a suspense-kind of scene and i don't really know if i did an okay job. You can consider this as the part two of the last chapter because i think it was too short that is why i updated again today. Kudos and Comments can fuel up my messed up brain so please leave them for me! Thank you for reading and I hope you Enjoy this chapter!

“What is with the long face?” Wonwoo asked when they were on the way to the basement. It has been 2 hours since the show ended but Jihoon is still nowhere to be found. Wonwoo already introduced S.coups to him. He is the bodyguard number two and Soonyoung just smiled at him.  
  
“Hey S.coups, do you know where Woozi is?” Soonyoung asked when the vehicle started moving. Wonwoo already left with his car to go home and now they are on their way to his Apartment.  
  
“He is already there, Sir,” S.coups said and Soonyoung just nodded.  
  
‘How dare him to leave me with this stranger’ he thought and he pouted all the way to his apartment. He reminded himself to kick the latter when he sees him at home.  
  
When they arrived at the apartment, Jihoon was still not there. Soonyoung went straight to his room and took a shower. When he was done, he went out and saw the man that he was looking for.  
  
He glared at Woozi and he was shocked when the other ignored him.  
  
‘What the hell is wrong with him?’ he asked himself and went straight to the kitchen to get some water. He was stomping his way to the kitchen and his anger grew deeper when Jihoon just ignored him.  
  
_‘Huh, he wants to ignore me huh? Let's see who gives in first’_ Soonyoung said, ready to ignore Jihoon but utterly failed when he looked for him as soon as he entered the living room. When he did not see Jihoon there, he went closer to S.coups who was standing at the door and he asked where the other is.  
  
“He told me to stay here and that he's going to guard outside, S.coups said and Soonyoung felt something in his heart.  
  
_‘Is he avoiding me? Did I bother him too much?’_ Soonyoung thought while walking back to his room, anger gone from him. He doesn't know what he did wrong for Jihoon to avoid him. Soonyoung thought that the other might actually have the same feelings as he has but seeing Jihoon acting that way, his heart ached.

  
\----

  
Jihoon on the other hand, felt terrible. He wanted to go near Soonyoung badly to compliment him at how well he did at the concert but he can't. He knows that those pictures will cause another scandal for Soonyoung and he cannot afford to see others hate Soonyoung because of him.

  
He wanted to hug and kiss the pout away when he saw Soonyoung coming out of his room and he barely stopped himself from doing it. He, himself was not sure if he can avoid him but he can't do anything about it. He saw how beautifully happy Soonyoung is when he was on stage and he doesn't want to ruin that.

  
\---

  
Jihoon went inside when he was sure that Soonyoung is already asleep. He went to Soonyoung's room and sat at the other's bed. He stared at the man that was lying in front of him.

  
' _Is letting you go really worth it?_ ' He asked himself as he realized that with the short amount of time that he was with this person. He's already in love.

  
\-------

  
3 days had passed and Jihoon is still ignoring Soonyoung. He is now practicing for the 3rd and last day of his concert. He still has 2 days before the event and not like any other practice sessions, Soonyoung has a lot less energy. He would always do his best even if it's just dancing in front of a mirror, but now, it seems like all of his energy is sucked in by the guy that is ignoring him and now that he is not here, he's like a rotten vegetable.

  
"Are we going to the apartment, sir?" S.coups asked him when they got settled in the car. According to him, Jihoon got called to their office and that is why he's not here.  
  
"To The Diamond please," Soonyoung said.  
  
"I'm meeting my friends." He explained when he saw S.coups hesitate in turning on the engine of the car.  
  
"Okay, Sir" Not like Jihoon, S.coups was a lot more approachable. He's also much nicer than Jihoon but he knows he still prefers the later.  
  
Soonyoung fetched his phone from his pocket and called Jeonghan.  
  
"Hey, where are you?"Soonyoung asked when Jeonghan answered the call.  
  
" I just finished my photo shoot and I'm on my way to The Diamond," Jeonghan said  
  
"Okay, I'm on my way there too."  
  
"Okay, see you then,"

  
\--------

  
Jeonghan hugged Soonyoung when they arrived at the club. Seungkwan and his boyfriend Vernon were already at the VIP table, making out.  Jeonghan faked a cough and the two stopped to look at us then went back to their business.  He just shook his head and sat down at the sofa. Soonyoung asked the waiter for drinks and so did the other.  
  
"Who are you with?" Jeonghan asked when he saw an unfamiliar man standing at the barricade of the VIP table.  
  
"S.coups, My bodyguard number 2"  
  
"Exactly how many do you have?" Jeonghan asked, eyes still glued to the tall and buff man.  
  
"Well, I'm paying two but only one is actually doing his job," he said bitterly.

  
\--------

  
2 hours have passed and Jeonghan and S.coups are already flirting beside him. Turns out, his real name is Seungcheol and he's a big fan of Jeonghan which is a famous model. He rolled his eyes when he saw Seungcheol asking permission if he could sit down beside Jeonghan. He can't blame the other for being head over heels for his friend. He's a literal Angel. He knew that Jeonghan is also interested in him so who is he to ruin their blooming relationship? He's not like the guy named Jihoon.  
  
After drinking the 5th glass of alcohol, Jihoon told his friends that he will just go to the bathroom. Seungcheol insisted on going with him but he scolded him to stay and continue flirting with Jeonghan.  
  
"Don't ruin the moment! Don't leave him okay?! Believe me, it's based on experience!" Soonyoung said before walking out. He's trying hard to balance himself on the way to wherever he was going.

  
The truth is he really wanted to go to the dance floor but he knows that he is nowhere near there. He just continued walking while getting support from the wall. He was about to trip with his own feet when a man caught him.

  
"Thank you," Soonyoung said and continued walking. The man went after him and tried to support Soonyoung again but he removed his hands from him.

  
"I said thank you, I can handle myself," he said trying to sound as intimidating as he can but the spinning hallway that he is in is not helping.

  
Fear is starting to take over the alcohol in his system when he felt the man was still following him. He tried to walk faster not knowing exactly where to go. When he reached the dead end, his knees are already losing its strength. He looked behind him and saw an unfamiliar man. They were a few steps away from each other and the man stopped walking when Soonyoung looked at him.

  
"Why are you following me?" Soonyoung asked, trying not to sound afraid even though he can feel it all over his body.

  
"Don't you remember me?" The man asked.  He's wearing a black hoodie with black pants. He's also wearing a navy blue cap but his red puffy eyes were still noticeable. He is way older than Soonyoung and that makes it more frightening.

  
"Are you the one who keeps on giving me the letters?" Soonyoung asked. He's trying his best to sound calm knowing that the man is under the substance of something.

  
The man nodded with a creepy smile and went a step closer to Soonyoung.

  
"John, right?" Soonyoung asked and the man's eyes widened.

  
"You remember me?" The man asked happily, his eyes were filled with hope and desire and Soonyoung knows that it's not the good kind.

  
"Of course! You're my number one fan, how could I ever forget?" Soonyoung smiled and the man clapped his hands like a little kid.  
  
"Can you play with me?" The man asked, taking two steps closer to him.  
  
"I would love to, but maybe some other time? You know, I just finished practicing for my concert and I'm really tired, " Soonyoung said as convincing as possible. John looked at him sadly and nodded his head.  
  
" _Ting_ !" John said, pointing his finger up as if he thought of a great idea.  
  
"You can sleep at my house!" John said while smiling widely he. He clapped his hand while bouncing up and down.  
  
"Hoshi is going home with me~ Hoshi is going home with me~ " John sang repeatedly while skipping around Soonyoung.

_  
_ _'Jihoon'_

  
  
"T-that's a really good idea, John!" Soonyoung tried to smile  
  
"But can I go to my friends first? I have all my things with them" Soonyoung said sadly, hoping that the guy will just agree to him.  
  
John put his hands on his chin. "Hmm, thinking, thinking," he said.  
  
"No! They will steal you from me!" John said as he stumped his feet on the floor. He crossed his arm and shook his head repeatedly.

  
  
_'Jihoon, please'_

  
  
"Then what will I use? I need to shower and change you know, I'm full of sweat!" Soonyoung tried explaining but John just smiled.  
  
"When you are at my home-" John came closer to his ear and Soonyoung closed his eyes in fear and froze. "-we can play family without clothes!" John moved away as he covers his mouth with his hands while giggling.  
  
"You piece of sh*t!" Soonyoung heard and he opened his eyes. He found John passed out on the floor. He looked at the man that he mindlessly called for several times and Jihoon hugged him tightly as he rubbed circles in the other’s back.  
  
"I was so scared, I-I thought you wouldn't come, I-" Soonyoung's voice was shaking so bad and so is his body. All that is supporting him now is Jihoon that is still hugging him.  
  
"Shhh, I promised to be here right? I promised that I'll protect you. I'm never letting you go again. Never, " He heard Jihoon said and Soonyoung cried harder and he doesn’t know if it's because of what just happened to him or because of the man that is with him.

 

\---------

  
“ _Artist of the year, Hoshi, was reportedly attacked by his obsessed fan last night at The Diamond bar. According to our sources, Hoshi was with his friends when he excused himself to go to the bathroom and that is when, John, the 30-year-old stalker attacked him. John is now in custody and Hoshi is yet to be interviewed. For more exclusive news for toni—_ “ the apartment became quiet when Soonyoung turned the television off. Every news is about what happened last night and he is already sick of hearing it.

  
“Why? What’s wrong?” Jihoon asked as he held Soonyoung's hand. They are now cuddling on the sofa and Soonyoung just shook his head and sighed.

  
“Hey, you can tell me anything, what is it?” Jihoon pulled him closer and Soonyoung rested his head on the other's shoulder.

  
“There’s just a lot of things that are happening right now and I just can’t keep up with everything,” It has only been a month since the bombing incident happened and since then, a lot has changed in Soonyoung's life and he cannot ignore the fact that he is getting stressed with everything. Even though he has this bubbly and happy side that people always sees, Soonyoung is just like them, he’s afraid, terrified even.

Jihoon placed a swift kiss on Soonyoung's temple and it was enough to draw a smile on him.

  
“Do you want to run away with me?” Jihoon whispered on his ear and Soonyoung tried to ignore the shivers that he felt on his spine. Soonyoung chuckled and smacked Jihoon softly on the arm.

  
“That would be nice but you know I have a lot of schedules this week,” Soonyoung said, eyes still closed.

  
“You don’t have any schedules next week, right? Let’s go somewhere far, ” Jihoon said and Soonyoung just nodded happily with his bright smile and Jihoon was just thankful that he was there last night.

  
Seungcheol was fired from being Soonyoung’s bodyguard but Jihoon heard that his best friend was hired by someone else. Wonwoo was fuming when he heard what happened to his best friend but thankfully, Mingyu, his boyfriend, was there to calm him down. Wonwoo promised that after his last concert tomorrow, he will clear all of Soonyoung's schedule so he can rest since everything must be traumatizing for him.

\---------

  
“Can you tell me now where we are heading?” Soonyoung asked while playing with Jihoon's hand. They are on their way to the ‘secret’ place that Jihoon wanted them to go and Soonyoung has no idea where it is. They were driving for the past 3 hours and Jihoon is still being silent about it.

  
“ _Bub_ , it’s a secret for a reason,” Jihoon answered and Soonyoung blushed with the endearment. He used Jihoon's hand to cover his face with embarrassment and Jihoon still can’t believe how adorable his boyfriend is.

  
They became official in the most unusual way possible. At least for Jihoon it is. Jihoon just woke up and he saw Soonyoung that is already awake, staring at him.

  
\- - - - -

Jihoon just woke up and he saw Soonyoung, that is already awake, staring at him.

 

“So I was thinking, would you mind being called my boyfriend or something, I mean if you do that’s totally fine with me but you know I just wanted to ask like if you’d like to—” Soonyoung failed to continue his speech when Jihoon pressed his lips on his. The kiss was slow and careful, a little too gentle fo what Soonyoung was used to but he could not care less. He can't stop thinking how soft the other's lips are against his.

  
“I would love to, ” Jihoon said after pulling away and Soonyoung have never felt so happy.

  
\- - - - -

  
According to Jihoon, they have already arrived at their destination but Soonyoung can see nothing but fields of grass.

  
“Jihoon ah~ I know I was mean to you before but please don’t kill me and throw my body here, even if u don’t, a lot of people love me, you know?”

  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Jihoon said laughing. He ruffled Soonyoung's head and he went out of the car.

  
When they got all of their things, Jihoon held his hand as they walked through the grass. When they reached the end of the fields a gorgeous view of the sea was seen. The sand was white and the water was crystal clear. Different Islands can be seen from the shore and not a lot of poeple are seen. In fact, those who are there with them are mostly fishermen and natives of that place.

  
“It’s beautiful, “ Soonyoung said, amazed with what he is seeing. Jihoon looked at him and he cannot agree more.

  
“It is, ” Jihoon said and smiled as he wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's waist.

  
“Hey, love birds! Stop making a scene there and get a room!” Soonyoung heard someone said and he jumped when he saw Wonwoo standing, far from them with Mingyu beside him.

  
“Wonwoo!” Soonyoung screamed as he run to Wonwoo.

  
“What are you guys doing here?” Soonyoung said happily.

  
“Jihoon contacted us and told us that he wanted you to relax and have fun with your friends. So here we are!” Soonyoung looked at the man beside him, his eyes were sparkling with unshed tears and he cannot express how thankful he is for him.


	5. W. I. A. F. T. P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, sorry if it took me too long to update. My finals just ended and I did not have the time to write anything. :((( There will be 1-2 updates left. Thank you for reading this AU and I hope that you enjoy ed this chapter.

“That is your room. You can unpack your things there and we already prepared something to eat so come back out after, okay?” Jeonghan said and Soonyoung nodded happily. Seungkwan and Vernon are also here, so as Jun and Minghao, which are his friends back from when he was a trainee. 

When Jeonghan got out of their room, Soonyoung dropped everything that he was holding and hugged Jihoon tightly. 

“I can’t say thank you enough for this, ” Soonyoung said while holding back his tears but failed to do so.

“Bub, I’ll do anything for you” Jihoon said returning the hug. 

“Now, stop being dramatic and let’s go have fun with your friends, okay?” Soonyoung nodded while Jihoon wiped the tears from his eyes. 

They went out hand in hand and the eyes from his friends were on the both of them. 

“Hey, Ji, come help me out here, ” Seungcheol said from the grill and Jihoon went to him. Turns out, Jeonghan was the one who ‘hired’ him and Jeonghan explained to them how much ‘dangerous’ it is to look like him.

When Jihoon was gone, it was their time to grill Soonyoung.

“So are the two of you a thing now?” Wonwoo asked while wiggling his eyebrows. Soonyoung just rolled his eyes at his best friend.

“ Isn’t that a bit too obvious to ask, hyung?” Seungkwan said.

“Yeah, they were literally holding hands when they got out of their room.” Jun added.

“See? I knew something good will come out of me picking a hot bodyguard for you, ” Wonwoo said proudly. 

“I was actually the one who asked him to be my boyfriend, ” Soonyoung proudly said too. They all laughed and teased him but Wonwoo was the one silent this time.

“So are you and Mingyu…” Soonyoung trailed off and Wonwoo avoided his eyes. 

“You know I think it will be fun to swim, you know?” Wonwoo said, changing the topic.

“You’re the one who asked him too didn’t you?” Soonyoung said teasing and they laughed when Wonwoo's cheeks answered for them. 

“Okay, FYI, I only asked him cause I’m drunk, ” Wonwoo explained, cheeks are still red.

“You look happier, Won, ” Soonyoung said and they just both smiled to each other. 

“Hey, the meat is ready!” They heard Mingyu call them from the backyard and all of them decided to have a barbecue party outside of the rest house. 

Soonyoung went to where Jihoon is and his hands naturally travelled into Soonyoung's waist. 

Soonyoung planted a chaste kiss on Jihoon's forehead that earned them a teasing from his friends.

“Stop the PDA and come eat here with us!” They heard his friends laugh and Soonyoung just shook his head while smiling.

“Come with me somewhere at 4, I have something to tell you,” Jihoon whispered to him when they reached the table and even though Soonyoung loved the sensation of Jihoon's breath close to him, he was anxious with what his boyfriend is planning to say. 

\---

“Kwon Soonyoung, sit down!” It’s already 3:30pm and Soonyoung is with Wonwoo. He hasn’t stood still ever since the clock hit 3 and Wonwoo has rolled his eyes for hundreds of times already.

“What if he’s going to propose to me? I mean what am I supposed to say? It’s a bit too early isn’t it?” Soonyoung said and Wonwoo was not sure if he was talking to him or to himself. 

“What if he just wanted to break up with you Soon?” Wonwoo said out of annoyance and Soonyoung’s mood dropped instantly.

“You think so?” He asked as he sat down. He was actually expecting something sweet from Jihoon but as Wonwoo said, he might be just breaking up with him.

Wonwoo panicked a bit when he saw how Soonyoung reacted.

“Idiot. You think he actually prepared all of this just to break up with you? You know, God gave you a brain for a reason.” What Wonwoo said did make sense but he can’t ignore the uneasiness that he feels.

\---

‘Go to the yacht at the beach, I'll be waiting there for you. -Love’ was written on the note outside their room. It was already 4pm and Jihoon was nowhere to be found. He smiled and picked up the piece of paper. His friends went to the market for their dinner that’s why Soonyoung is alone in the rest house.

He smiled as he walked down the beach. He saw the yacht and greeted the man that he figured out as the caretaker of the boat.

The guy just nodded at him and he climbed up the yacht. 

‘What is he going to say that he had to prepare all of this?’ Soonyoung thought to himself, giddy with all the effort that he is seeing. 

The boat started moving but Jihoon is still not there, Soonyoung decided to sit at the deck of the boat to wait for Jihoon.

“Hoshi” Soonyoung looked back at the familiar voice and he was shocked to see the CEO there.

“What are you doing here, Wonho?” Soonyoung asked as he looked at the man in front of him.

“Where is Jihoon? He asked me to be here” Soonyoung continued.

“I already warned him, Hoshi. I told him to stay away from you but he did not listen, ” Wonho said as he walked closer to Soonyoung.

“What do you mean?” Soonyoung asked, confused. He steps back every time Wonho steps closer to him.

“You can’t be with him, you should not be with him, I tried erasing that Best friend of yours but things did not go as planned, right Changkyun?” Wonho said, and the care taker of the yacht stood behind Wonho and he looked at Soonyoung with dead eyes.

“Instead you got hurt, ” Wonho continued and Soonyoung knitted his brows, trying to take in all of the information that he was hearing.

“You’re the one who planned the bomb?” Soonyoung said, surprised with all the realization that was rushing into him.

“No, no, don’t be angry Soonie, it was not for you, it was for Wonwoo. You see, the two of you seemed a little too close don’t you think?” Wonho said with a smile that does not reach his eyes. 

He tried moving closer to Soonyoung but he just stepped back.

“Everything was fine when he and that stupid doctor got together but that fcking idiot had to hire a bodyguard for you, ” 

“Then Changkyun here, caught the two of you holding hands on the parking lot of MY company, ” Wonho reached the nape of Changkyun as he massaged it while continuing his speech. He saw Changkyun tilt his head as he closed his eyes for the sensation that Wonho is giving to him.

“He has been a good boy for taking those pictures and for taking care of that annoying body guard of yours.” 

“W-What did you do to him?!” Soonyoung asked as he approached Wonho angrily but Changkyun was just in time to hold him.

“Don’t worry, your little toy is peacefully sleeping in the cabin, ”

“What the fck do you want?!” Soonyoung asked angrily while trying to escape Changkyun's hold. Now everything is starting to make sense for him. How Wonho treated him compared to other artists from his company and how touchy he was that sometimes it feels uncomfortable already.

Wonho went closer to Soonyoung until their faces are just inches apart. He held Soonyoung's chin to keep him from looking away.

“I want you to be mine, all mine, ”Wonho said and Soonyoung spit on him. 

“I will never be yours *sshole!!” Soonyoung shouted and Wonho just laughed while wiping the spit off of his face

“Not yet, ” Wonho smirked and turned his back from them.

“Tie him up,” He said before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, im a monbebe so please dont hate me for doing this to Changkyun and Wonho. I love them sooo much i swearr :D


	6. F. E. Y. B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii, so we are here at the last chapter of D. I. T. I. I. L. This was longer than I thought it would be so I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter o(╥﹏╥)o

“hmmmmm” Soonyoung tried shouting but the duct tape in his mouth would not let him. He is now inside the room somewhere in the boat and he can see the darkness outside.

He tried several times to free himself from the rope that is tied in his hands but it did not even move an inch. He is pretty sure too that there are bruises in his skin already because of it. Soonyoung scanned the room to see if there are any objects that can free him but all he can do is actually look at the room because even his legs are tied. The man that came in the room got his attention and even though he wanted to beat the fck off that man, he can’t. 

“You missed me?” Wonho said, smiling. He went closer to Soonyoung and he touched his cheeks. Soonyoung turned his head to get away from the other's touch. He is so disgusted with the man that is in front of him. 

“Aww are you still angry my Hoshi?” 

“huck hu!!” Soonyoung said under the duct tape.

“Even though I want to hear your beautiful voice, I can’t remove that tape in your mouth. I learn fast, you know,” Soonyoung tried hard to turn his back from Wonho and when he did, Wonho saw the blood on Soonyoung's arm. Wonho felt the anger fill his body, 

“THAT IDIOT!” Wonho shouted and walked his way out of the room angrily.

Soonyoung heard a few screaming and he is pretty sure that he can hear someone getting beat up. 

When Changkyun went inside the room, he saw bruises on his face. 

‘Did he beat him up?’ Soonyoung asked himself and when Changkyun saw the look that Soonyoung was giving him, he looked away. 

Seeing how Changkyun looked at Wonho, it is enough to know that he is in love with the latter. Changkyun carefully removed the rope from Soonyoung's hands and he took this chance to remove the tape from his mouth.

“Why are you doing this?” Soonyoung asked him and Changkyun just looked at him, annoyed.

“He is obviously just using you. He did that to you didn’t he?” Soonyoung asked, pertaining to the bruises in his face. 

Changkyun looked away from Soonyoung and he can see a tear escaping his eye.

“I-I love him and I'd do everything to make him happy,” Changkyun said while stuttering, obviously trying to control the tears that are already visible in his cheeks. 

“But it’s already obvious that he doesn't love you! He’s just using you--” before he could finish, Changkyun already slapped him in the face.

“Y-You don’t know anything!” Changkyun said and he ran out of the room. He heard the door locked and he massaged his wrists. 

He started looking around for anything that will help him escape that room. He still can’t believe that Wonho is the one who is doing all of this. Soonyoung was really thankful for him. Wonho saved him from life when he gave him the contract and that changed Soonyoung to who he is now. 

He heard a thud coming from the outside of the door and he just closed his eyes to wait for the buff man to come in. 

\---

Jihoon woke up from the loud sound coming from the outside. He scanned the room and he figured that he was on some sort of storage room. He tried moving but the duct tape that is attached to his arm and leg, won’t let him. His head hurt bad as the memories of what happened before passing out, flashed back.

“fck,” he said when he remembered Wonho and some guy hitting him. He felt a hot liquid dripping from his forehead and the color of it confirmed that it was blood.

Jihoon looked around for anything that can rip the tape from his hand. Thankfully, there was a small metal that is attached to the pipelines that were inside the room. He crawled closer to it and when he succeeded he started rubbing his hand to the metal. 

“Sht, ” he said when the metal cut his hand. He continued rubbing it until the duct tape was already ripped. He looked at his wound and ripped a small piece of clothing from his shirt and tied it to the deep wound in his hand. He then removed the tape from his feet and started looking for something that can open the locked door. 

He tried searching in the boxes that was placed inside the storage room but nothing that can open the door was in there. He then remembered the metal than from the pipelines and he tried to remove it. When he succeeded, he immediately unlocked the door and scanned the hallway. 

When he saw the guy that hit him. He silently approached the him and used the fire extinguisher that he found on the side to smack Changkyun’s head. The other was immediately unconscious from the hit and Jihoon moved his unconscious body to the side. He was still alive for sure. 

\----

“Soonyoung-ah,” Soonyoung heard Jihoon’s voice and he immediately opened his eyes. Soonyoun’s tears fell as soon as he felt Jihoon’s hug around him. 

“Thank God you’re alright,” Soonyoung said, almost like a whisper as he returned the hug. Soonyoung closed his eyes tightly as his grip on Jihoon’s now dirty shirt tightened. He really does love Jihoon with all his heart and he can’t even imagine a life without the other.

“Bub, we need to get out of here,” Jihoon said when he felt Soonyoung calm down a little. He feels how terrified Soonyoung is and as much as he wants to comfort the other, they needed to get out of there first before the man outside wakes up.

“O-okay,” Soonyoung replied, still shaking. Jihoon quietly opened the door and looked outside. When he was sure that no one was there, they continued their way to the back part of the boat. If this was like what his past clients own, then Jihoon is pretty sure that there is a jet ski at the stern. 

When they arrived, no jet ski was found. Jihoon saw a couple of life vests at the corner of the stern and he looked at Soonyoung.

“Can you swim?” Jihoon asked and Soonyoung shook his head. If there was anything that Soonyoung did not like to learn, it was swimming. He was too scared of the creatures under water that is why he never had an interest in it.

Jihoon gave Soonyoung the vest and helped him wear it.

“You should wear one too,” Soonyoung said while Jihoon was securing the vest on him.

“It’s fine, I can swim,” Jihoon assured him. Since it was already dark, Jihoon knew that two guys wearing neon orange vests will just catch attention and that was the last thing Jihoon wanted to happen. Soonyoung was about to complain when they heard Wonho scream from the deck.

“Come on Soonyoung let’s go” Jihoon said as he grabbed Soonyoung’s hand to the edge of the boat. 

“Soonyoung!!!” Wonho’s voice was getting nearer and when they reached the edge, Wonho was already behind them. 

“Soonyoung jump!” Jihoon told Soonyoung and he just shook his head.

“I-I’m not jumping without you!” Soonyoung said and Jihoon remembered how hard headed Soonyoung is.

“I’m not letting you two get out of here alive!” Wonho said as he pointed the gun at the two of them. Before Wonho even triggers the gun, Jihoon already pushed Soonyoung off the boat. He know that he’d be dead once they get out of there for pushing Soonyoung but that was the least he could think of right now. 

By the way Wonho flinched when he shot the gun, Jihoon knew that Wonho have not used it before.

While Wonho was still looking at the spot Soonyoung emptied, Jihoon took the chance to tackle Wonho to the ground. Wonho was way taller than Jihoon but his experiences gave him some advantage. He grabbed Wonho’s hand and twisted it that caused Wonho to let the gun go. Jihoon continued on landing heavy punches on Wonho’s face and the only thing that stopped him was the bat that hit his head. Jihoon’s vision immediately blurred and he only heard the two men talk.

“Give me that!” He heard Wonho said and soon enough, he felt the cold metal hit his body. Jihoon was trying so hard to stand up but Wonho would not let him. 

“Jihoon!!” Soonyoung shouted below the boat that caused Wonho to stop hitting Jihoon.

“Get Soonyoung!” Wonho demanded but Changkyun did not move. He just stood behind Wonho and only then did Jihoon notice the bag that Chnagkyun was holding.

“I said, get Soonyoung!” This time Wonho looked at Changkyun but he immediately froze when he saw what Changkyun was holding.

“Why are you holding that? Put that down Changkyun!” Wonho’s voice was traced with fear. His body was stiff and Jihoon tried his best to stand up. 

“Come on, give it to me,” Wonho voice became soft. He was slowly moving closer to Changkyun and the other started crying.

‘7’

“N-no! You’re just using me! No one actually loves me!” Changkyun said while stepping back. He shook his head while repeating his word over and over again.

‘6’

“What is so special about him anyway?!! That pretty face of his is all he has! I should have ruined that when I got the chance!” Changkyun said.

‘5’

“J-just give me that and I promise to be with you, we’ll run away together okay?” Wonho was still speaking softly. 

‘4’

Jihoon already managed to stand up. He started looking for the life vest because Jihoon knew that with all the blood that he lost, he will be too weak to swim.

‘3’

“R-really?” Changkyun asked, he was slowly calming down and Wonho took that chance to snatch the bag from him. Wonho froze as soon as he saw the number on the bomb inside the bag and he looked at Changkyun.

‘2’

“I knew you’d do this” Changkyun said, smiling weakly.

‘1’

“If you won’t be with me, then you can’t be with any one else, love.” and soon enough, Soonyoung heard the explosion. It was strong enough to push Soonyoung away from the boat. Different parts of the boat were flying and when something hit Soonyoung’s head, he thought of Jihoon before everything turned black.

\--------

“I’m here, I’m not going to leave you” Jihoon’s voice echoed in Soonyoung’s head and his tears fell automatically. 

It has been a week since the incident happened. Wonwoo and the others were looking for the two of them when they heard the explosion. With the help of the locals there, they found Soonyoung floating around the destroyed boat, unconscious. 

“Soonyoung? Are you awake?” He heard Wonwoo ask. Soonyoung’s tears were constantly falling but he does not have the strength to open his eyes. It would not matter anyway. When Wonwoo saw Soonyoung crying, he immediately hugged his best friend. Wonwoo cannot imagine what Soonyoung is going through right now. 

Soonyoung can feel his whole body ache but he could not care less. His eyes were stinging but his heart was killing him and the thought of not having Jihoon around makes him crazy.

“D-did you find him?” Soonyoung asked, eyes still closed.

“Not yet,” Soonyoung has been crying for three days already but for some reason, his tears were still there. 

Jihoon promised him. He promised that he’ll always be there, that he will never leave Soonyoung. But why is he not here? Why did he leave Soonyoung? 

“Liar, he’s a liar Wonwoo. He told me that he’ll never leave me behind. He promised me that,” Soonyoung said while covering his face, Wonwoo tightened his hug hoping that this will calm Soonyoung down but deep down he knows that it won’t. For the past few days, nothing calmed him down. Every time Soonyoung wakes up, tears are already falling from his best friend’s eyes. He even cries in his sleep and Wonwoo can’t even do anything to stop it. Even he cries when the other is sleeping. He can clearly see how broken Soonyoung is and as much as he wanted to help the other, Wonwoo knows that Jihoon is all Soonyoung needs and he can’t do that, he can’t bring Jihoon back.

“I-I haven’t even told him that I love him, We haven’t even been together for that long Won,” Soonyoung started to have difficulty in breathing and that was Wonwoo’s cue to call the nurse. They would inject Soonyoung with something to calm him down and it makes the other sleep. This was the only way Soonyoung can be peaceful.

When the nurse was done, Wonwoo heard Soonyoung chuckle.

“Why is my life so fvcked up Won?” Drowsiness can be heard in Soonyoung’s voice. Wonwoo tried to cover his mouth to hide the sobs that he has been swallowing.

“All I wanted was to be happy with Jihoon, I don’t even care about the music or the fame anymore. I just want Jihoon to be here. I want him. I need him Won.” With that Soonyoung fell asleep. When Wonwoo was sure that the other is already sleeping, he removed his hand from his mouth to let go of the sobs that he was holding back.

“Hey” Wonwoo felt a warm hug around him and he knew that it was Mingyu.

“I-I want to tell him already, Mingyu. I can’t see him suffer anymore.” Wonwoo muttered on Mingyu’s white robe. He was gripping on it tightly, hoping that it will lessen the heaviness of his heart.

Mingyu’s shirt was already damp from his boy friend’s tears. He rubbed Wonwoo’s back to try and comfort him.

“You know we can’t do that, love. At least not yet,” Mingyu said. 

“He does not deserve this, He’s a really good person, I can’t understand why this has to happen to him,” Wonwoo loved his bestfriend dearly. While Soonyoung stopped his studies to pursue music, Wonwoo stopped too because of financial problem. But when Soonyoung received his first paycheck, he immediately went to their college to enroll Wonwoo and Soonyoung gave him textbooks as a surprise. Wonwoo can’t thank his bestfriend enough for the things that he did for him. He knows that Soonyoung deserves to be happy, he deserves the world. But sadly his world is not with him anymore.

It’s really hard for Wonwoo to watch Soonyoung. When they saw Soonyoung near the boat, his head was full of blood and a metal part of the boat could possibly be the reason for it. They immediately called an ambulance to bring him to the hospital. The surgery was successful but he was still under observation. Soonyoung was unconscious for 4 days and when he woke up all of them were devastated.

\----flashback----

 

Wonwoo has been taking care of Soonyoung for 4 days. The operation was successful but Soonyoung has not woken up yet. Wonwoo was mixing the coffee that he made when he heard Soonyoung murmur. 

“J-Jihoon” Wonwoo immediately pressed the button to call the nurse and he went near Soonyoung.

“Hey, Soon, how are you feeling?” Wonwoo asked while holding his bestfriend’s hand. 

“Where is Jihoon?” Soonyoung asked. He opened his eyes and he immediately tried looked around.

“Where is he?” Soonyoung asked again but Wonwoo cannot answer. What was he going to say when he really don’t know where Jihoon was. 

“How are you feeling? Does your head hurt? Are you feeling weird anywhere?” Wonwoo asked, partly to divert Soonyoung’s attention and mostly because he was genuinely concerned.

“At least open the lights first before bombarding me with questions,” Soonyoung said with a scoff. 

Wonwoo froze with what he heard. ‘N-no, it can’t be’ he told himself. There is no fvcking way that all of this is happening to his bestfriend. Tears were starting to form on Wonwoo’s eyes.

“I said open the goddamn lights first, Won.” Soonyoung repeated and this time Wonwoo tried waving his hand in front of Soonyoung’s face but his eyes were still blankly looking at the wall. Wonwoo’s tears automatically fell as he hugged his bestfriend. He tried to suppress the sobs that were trying to come out of his mouth. 

“Is it that hard to open the light?” Soonyoung tried joking hoping that Wonwoo would laugh with him too. His brain were starting to fill with realizations but he chose to ignore them. 

“Okay fine, don’t open them” Soonyoung said softly. Tears were already falling from his eyes too. He rubbed Wonwoo’s back, trying to comfort the other which only caused Wonwoo to cry harder.

“I shouldn't have left you there, it’s all my fault, I’m sorry Soon. I’m sorry.” Wonwoo repeated and Soonyoung’s shoulder fell. He was trying his best not to break down but with what Wonwoo said, it was enough to confirm his thoughts.

‘Jihoon’ Soonyoung thought and closed his eyes, trying his best to calm down.

“A-at least tell me Jihoon is fine,” Soonyoung said, almost like a beg. He does not care if he was already blind, as long as Jihoon is fine, everything will be alright.

It was a long silence before Wonwoo spoke, and Soonyoung wished that he was deaf instead.

“I-I’m sorry” Wonwoo said against his hospital robe and it felt like Soonyoung’s world fell apart. 

“N-no. Don’t say sorry to me, just tell me he’s fine. Just please tell me he’s alright,” Soonyoung begged and Wonwoo let him go. The nurses arrived and Soonyoung was already shouting. All of them were trying to calm him down but no one did. Wonwoo stood at the corner of the hospital room with his hand on his mouth. His whole body was shaking. Seeing his strong and jolly bestfriend looking so weak and miserable made his knees weak. Wonwoo sat on the floor and cried as the medicine spread into Soonyoung’s body.

“J-Jihoon” Wonwoo heard Soonyoung said before he drifted to sleep.

\--end of flashback--

“Mr. Kwon is still under observation, his condition might only be a side effect of the operation, some patients also experience temporary blindness but after one to three months, their vision comes back,” 3 weeks after the incident and Soonyoung is already allowed to be discharged from the hospital.

“Babe, I think it’s better if Soonyoung lives with us first, at least until his vision comes back.” Wonwoo said to Mingyu, the doctor awhile ago already left and the two of them with Soonyoung were left in the hospital room.

“Hey, I don’t want to cause you guys more trouble, you’ve already helped me enough and besides I don’t want to invade your privacy,” Soonyoung said while smiling. His old self is starting to come back but Wonwoo knows that his best friend is far from the old him.

“Shut up Soonyoung, you’re going to live with us and you don’t have a say in this.” Mingyu said and Soonyoung smiled to where ever he heard their voice. 

“Thank you” Soonyoung genuinely smiled, and Wonwoo came to him and hugged him. 

“You have to stop thanking me Soon, you’ve done more to me than what I am doing to you now,” Wonwoo said while still hugging Soonyoung.

“Oh don’t cry on me now Won, I’m already free from this silent room, get me somewhere noisy so I can feel alive again,” but Soonyoung knows himself that he’ll never feel alive again at least not as much as before.

\----

“Good morning Soonie~” Wonwoo greeted when Soonyoung went out from his room. Half a month has already passed since Soonyoung was discharged but he still can’t see anything. 

“Morning Won,” Soonyoung smiled and Wonwoo held his hand and guided him to the dining area.

“I’ve made breakfast, Soonie~” 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes and said his thanks to Wonwoo. He knows exactly why Wonwoo is nicer now than how he treats Soonyoung usually. 

“I already told you that I’m not going to do that concert Won,” Soonyoung said as he munched the food that was on his plate. For the short amount of time, Soonyoung is actually getting used with his condition. Him being a musician helped him a lot specially when all he can rely on are the 4 senses that he has left. 

“But it will be your last concert before you officially retire Soon, besides, fans are worried about you, it’s your last way of thanking them for supporting you all this time,” Wonwoo said as he started eating his food too.

Wonwoo has a point, his fans supported him before everything happened, his Cubs gave him happiness, they made his dreams come true. Some of them were there from the start of his journey when he was still busking in the streets for promotions.

“You know my condition, Won. I can’t give them what I used to show before. I’m not capable of that anymore.” Soonyoung said, he was smiling but it did not reach his eyes. Wonwoo knows how much music meant to his best friend. When it comes to Music, Soonyoung’s confidence is overflowing, almost arrogant but seeing him turning down the chance to perform in front of people breaks his heart.

“I mean, you can still sing right? You can just sing to them on stage. It will not be grand, I promise. You’ll have a chair on stage and you can sing to them just like before.” Wonwoo said, already imagining how the concert will go.

Soonyoung have never imagined himself singing while just sitting on stage. He gives all of his energy and power to entertain all of his fans and it will be the first time that he’ll do this and it may also be the last.

“Let me think about it,” Soonyoung said and Wonwoo clapped his hands. 

“Okay, just tell me when you have decided to go, I will just contact some producers and staff for the concert.”

“YAH!! I SAID I WAS GOING TO THINK ABOUT IT FIRST!” Soonyoung said, all panicky.

“Oh, right” Wonwoo said as he dialed the numbers on his phone.

\-----

“Are you ready now?” Wonwoo asked from the other side of the door. Soonyoung is already done getting ready.

“Yeah, you can come in now” and he heard the door open.

“Do you want to bring anything besides your bag?” Wonwoo asked as he carries the usual bag that Soonyoung carries when they have an appointment in the hospital. Soonyoung shook his head and they went out of Soonyoung’s room.

“Can we buy some flowers too?” Soonyoung asked when they were about to get in Mingyu’s car. It has been 2 months since the incident and Soonyoung haven’t come back to the place since then. He wanted to for so long but Wonwoo would not let him specially when he still have nightmares about that day.

“Of course,” Wonwoo said with a smile. He helped Soonyoung settle down at the back seat and he sat at the shut gun after. 

“Are we ready to go?” Mingyu asked and when they said yes, he started the car. Wonwoo then started the music and Soonyoung just closed his eyes.

(Day6 - Goodbye Winter)

🎶‘That day that brings out  
Memories which I cannot forget  
That day was like a warm dream  
In the middle of the winter  
We left behind a warmth  
Above the beach in front of the house  
It disappeared with the sand’🎶

Soonyoung is far from moving on, and even though they don’t talk much about him anymore, he still misses him. He was actually a bit thankful about his condition because he knows that it would be harder for him to see everything of everyday without Jihoon. He would sometimes see Jihoon in all the darkness, standing in front of him while smiling. Jihoon would even wave at him sometimes.

🎶‘Goodbye  
Since yesterday, I  
You were frozen in me  
Just like that  
Never let go  
Never let go ah

Til when  
You were  
Forever with me  
Gotta let go  
Gotta let go’🎶

Soonyoung smiled while thinking of their moments together. His eyes were still closed but his tears were already falling.

“We’re here,” Wonwoo said when the car engine stopped. Soonyoung wiped away his tears and let Wonwoo help him out of the car. They walked to the beach and Wonwoo settled him down on a beach chair and fixed the umbrella for him.

“Are you sure you want to be alone here?” Wonwoo asked, concerned all over his voice. Soonyoung asked the two of them to leave him for a while in the beach, he wanted to have an alone time. A time to talk with the love of his life.

“Yes please, I promise I wont go anywhere,” Soonyoung said with a genuine smile. Wonwoo was hesitating but he agreed in the end. 

When Soonyoung was left at the beach, he released a heavy sigh tat he was keeping for awhile already. Soonyoung was holding the flowers that they bought and he smiled.

“Hi bub, did you miss me?” Soonyoung started, he was smiling but tears were already forming in his eyes.

“You selfish jerk, did you enjoy being in the beach that much huh?” Soonyoung laughed but there was no happiness in his voice.

“Don’t you think 2 months is enough? You need to come back to me now Bub, please come back to me now.” Soonyoung’s tears continue to fall.

“We haven’t even had enough time for each other, we were just creating our story hoonie. Why did it ended so fast? Why did you leave me here, I should have been with you on that boat, we should have been together. I can’t write this story alone Hoonie.” Soonyoung closed his eyes as he covered his face. He never though that going back here would hurt this much. Soonyoung put his feet up the beach chair as he hugged his knees. 

“C-can you just give me a hug hoonie? At least let me feel you,” and when the wind blew, Soonyoung’s sobs grew louder. 

“T-thank you bub, I love you, I hope you knew that,” Soonyoung said as he smiled genuinely. He closed his eyes and lied down on the beach chair, he decided to stay there for a while as he listens to the sound of the waves and the soft wind on his skin.

Soonyoung was about to fall asleep when he heard footsteps. He was about to tell Wonwoo to give him a bit more time when he heard the other sob.

“I-I’m sorry,” Soonyoung heard and his body instantly froze. He knows that voice, It’s impossible for him not to when he longed to hear it for the past 2 months. 

“I love you too, bub” He heard Jihoon say and Soonyoung opened his eyes. He closed it back again when the bright light hit his eyes. He tried blinking and he was starting to see a figure in front of him. The figure was too familiar for him not to recognize. 

“Jihoon?” Soonyoung asked, eyebrows are still knotted while his eyes were still adjusting to everything that is around him.

When his blurry vision became clear, his tears were also falling. Jihoon was in front of him, crying his heart out. Soonyoung lifted his hands and cupped the others’ face. 

“A-are you real?” Soonyoung asked and Jihoon did not answer, he was still crying hard and Soonyoung just hugged him.

“I miss you so much,” Soonyoung said but Jihoon was still not answering. He was just hugging Soonyoung back and Soonyoung decided not to talk anymore.

They squeezed themselves at the beach chair as they cuddled. Soonyoung wants to ask a lot of questions to Jihoon but he just decided to savor the moment with Jihoon first. Soonyoung was trying his best not to fall asleep because he was afraid that this was all a dream but the heaviness of his eyes because of crying is not helping him. Jihoon rubbing his back gently is also making it hard for him to stay awake so he let himself fall asleep.

\----

“Hey, Soon” Wonwoo said while shaking him gently. It was already night and the air is starting to get colder.

“We need to go home now,” Wonwoo said when Soonyoung opened his eyes but he cannot see anything again. 

“Won? Where is Jihoon?” Soonyoung said, panicking. 

“What do you mean? Did you dream about him again?” Soonyoung shook his head and he tried to stand up. He was sure that Jihoon was there, he even saw him with his two eyes.

“No! I saw him Won! He was here!” Soonyoung said still trying his best to look for Jihoon when he can’t even see anything.

“What do you mean you saw him? Can you see now?” Wonwoo asked as he tried to calm Soonyoung down. And then it hit him, Wonwoo was right, he is blind. It is impossible for him to see Jihoon if he was really there. 

Soonyoung sat at the sand, all of his strength left his body. 

‘So it was a dream after all.’ Soonyoung thought as Wonwoo helped him to get inside the car.

\----

“I told you to just sit and sing right? You are so hard headed Soonyoung,” Wonwoo said while he was putting ice on Soonyoung’s bruise. Soonyoung already agreed in doing the concert. He thought that it was a great chance to let everything go. For him to start something new.

“I’m already halfway through the choreo Won, I can finish it” Soonyoung said as he drank the water that Wonwoo gave him. They are inside the dancing studio and Soonyoung is trying to make a choreography to the song that he wrote. 

After what happened at the beach, Soonyoung kept on dreaming about Jihoon. His vision is still not back but he is trying his best to make the choreo. He would call Wonwoo every now and then to help him if it looks good or not. 

“Help me play the music Won,” Soonyoung said as he stood up. It was hard for him to dance without actually seeing anything but there was one time, at his concert where he danced, blindfolded and it is close to what his condition is right now.

When the music started, Soonyoung closed his eyes and let the melody flow through his body. Even though he does not see anything, his body already memorized the choreo that is why he executed it perfectly. When it was done, he heard Wonwoo sobbing.

“Is it that bad?” Soonyoung asked while rubbing the back of his head and he screamed when Wonwoo hugged him.

“What is wrong with you?” Soonyoung asked while rubbing his best friend’s back.

“It was so good Soonie. I’m so proud of you,” Wonwoo said, still crying. Soonyoung just laughed and thanked his best friend.

\----

It was already the day of the concert and saying that Soonyoung is nervous is an understatement. He was terrified. 

“Hey Soon, You can tell me if you can’t do it okay? We can stop the concert,” Wonwoo said as he held Soonyoung’s cold hands.

“No, I’m fine. I can do this.” Soonyoung smiled and Wonwoo left to make sure that everything is ready.

“In 3, 2, 1, go!” Soonyoung heard from his earpiece and he heard the crowd scream. He was already sitting and the platform was already set to go up so that the fans can see him.

Soonyoung started singing his first song and the venue instantly became silent. All of them were concentrated at how beautiful Soonyoung looks on stage. Even though he was not moving, His voice was enough to touch everyone’s heart. When it was time for him to greet his fans, everyone was already tearing up.

“Hi everyone! I’m Hoshi!” Soonyoung said with his signature eye smile. The crowd cheered for him but they were all starting to get emotional.

“I’m sorry for making you worry so much” Soonyoung said while smiling but the crowd just disagreed with him. 

“A lot has happened this past few months, A lot of things were also taken from me but I’m really thankful that all of you are still here with me. Sadly this will be my last concert before I officially retire and even though I wanted to give you everything that I can, my condition is hindering me and I’m really sorry for that. I prepared this performance to thank everyone here and to let you all know how thankful I am for you guys.” When the lights turned off, Wonwoo went up the stage to blindfold Soonyoung. 

“Are you sure about this?” Wonwoo said and Soonyoung just nodded.

“This is the least I could give them, Won.” Soonyoung said and Wonwoo just hugged him before going down the stage with the chair. Soonyoung stood up and waited for the music to start. 

When Soonyoung started moving, everyone was holding their breaths. His eyes were covered with white see through cloth and he’s wearing an over-sized white button up shirt with white jeans. He moves elegantly with the music. His moves were gentle but powerful and the combination of it is enough to take someones breath away. Every move of his hands and every step that he takes makes it seem like he was flying. When Soonyoung took his bow, everyone was already crying. The loud cheer was heard and Soonyoung just stood there, smiling. He did the choreo perfectly and he is very proud of himself.

The lights were turned off again for the last song and Soonyoung’s chair was back on stage. He was the one who took off the blindfold himself and as usual, everything was dark when he opened his eyes.  
“This will be the last song for tonight, I hoped you enjoyed my performance, and thank you very much for staying with me after all that happened,” The crowed cheered again

“I wrote this song for someone that I lost recently. We did not have much time together but he is very special to me. He is the love of my life.” Soonyoung said and everyone fell silent.

“Hoonie, this is dedicated for you, I hope you’d love it.” Soonyoung said and the music started. The lights were back on and Soonyoung immediately covered his eyes. The light that hit his eyes hurt and he blinked several times, hoping that the pain would lessen but as he blinked, his vision was starting to come back. The music stopped playing and everyone’s worried faces were focused on Soonyoung.

“Soonyoung! Are you okay?” He heard Wonwoo said in his earpiece.

“yes yes, I’m fine” Soonyoung tried to rub his eyes and when he tried opening them again and he was starting to see everything again though everything was still blurry.

When the piano started playing again, Soonyoung sang as he tried to focus his vision.

(Seventeen Vocal Unit - Pinwheel)

🎶“I waited for you  
From far away  
Cold wind keeps blowing  
A very small pinwheel  
Just blanking standing there  
Looking so lonely as if it’s looking for someone  
Felt like I was looking at me”🎶

His eyes were blurry but a figure of a man stood out from the crowd. Soonyoung continued singing as he tried his best to see the man clearly. When he did a smile was instantly drawn on his face.

‘I knew it was not a dream’ he thought as he continued singing to the man that was in front of him. Jihoon's face was full of tears, he was thinner than before and he looked so tired. He looks so miserable and Soonyoung heart ached by the view of it.

🎶“Many things happen  
So busy without a breath to catch  
Because of this damn world  
If I say that’s why we grew apart  
Feels like I’m making it up so I have no faults  
So I can’t say that  
I’m just facing the wind

In the future  
So I won’t be sorry  
I want to always be waiting  
That makes me feel better  
Even if you get lost  
And it takes you a while  
Come round and round back to me  
Even if it’s far ahead in the future”🎶

Soonyoung does not care about the reason why Jihoon left him that day on the beach. He cannot feel any emotion right now other than happiness. All he could think about is how he and Jihoon would spend the rest of their lives together. How much time they have and how thankful he is that the man that he loves came back to him.

🎶"Feels like time has hidden  
And taken you too  
Can’t I see you?  
Sometimes, I get bad thoughts  
I start to forget you

But don’t cry  
It may seem sad  
But I’m here  
For you

Even if you get lost  
And it takes you a while  
Come round and round back to me  
Even if it’s far ahead in the future"🎶

Soonyoung’s eyes never left Jihoon’s, and even though both of them were crying, they were genuinely smiling, happy to see each other again. When the song ended Jihoon mouthed an ‘I Love You’ and Soonyoung replied at him on the mic.

“I love you more, Jihoon”

\---THE END---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that this AU already ended(╥﹏╥) This is my first ever AU to write and I am really happy that I finished it.
> 
> Thank you for all that supported this Soonhoon AU!! Knowing that there are people reading my works means sooo much to me so thank you very much!! ♡
> 
> I hope you guys loved it and Im really sorry for the sad-ish ending. I am planning on making a special chapter for this AU, I'm still not sure if it's about Jihoon's POV on why he stayed hidden or their life after everything so yeah,,,, 
> 
> I promise to post the special chapter if this reaches 1,000 hits and if any one of you guesses what the meaning of the title is Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ just comment what you think the title is and i'll reply to you guysss. 
> 
> You can also comment anything about the story or things that I can improve with my writing (since this is my first AU). 
> 
> Again,,,, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING AND LOVE U ALL!!! (づ￣ ³￣)づ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's Pom! This is my first ever story here so please have mercy ㅠㅠ Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! THANK YOU FOR READING!!


End file.
